Użytkownik:Michal1800/Anime/Odcinek 2
W poprzednim odcinku Sam dostał swojego pierwszego pokemona i wyruszył w podróż, a oto co go czeka.: Biegłem w stronę lasu, w którym spotkałem moją Eevee. Wyjąłem z torby bala i patrzyłem na małego poka. - Eevee, od dzisiaj możesz zostać moim oficjalnym pokemonem. Poczek zrozumiał co powiedziałem i ucieszyła się. Wystawiłem jej bala przed główkę i patrzyłem co robi. Eevee delikatnie tknęła pokeballa. 3...2...1... Złapana. Wypuściłem ją, bo chciałem, żeby tak jak wcześniej chodziła koło mnie wolno. - Żebym nie zapomniał, przywitaj się z nowym kolegą. Tepig pokaż się! Przed Eevee pojawiła się mała świnka. Tepig od razu zaczął skakać ze szczęścia. - Witaj Tepig, to Eevee, twoja nowa sojuszniczka, teraz razem wyruszymy w podróż. Pokemon odwrócił się w stronę Eevee i przywitał się, ob poki świetnie się dogadują. - Dobra, chodźmy bo nas noc zastanie, a my jesteśmy nawet nie na początku trasy. Tepig i Eevee pobiegły na przód, a ja za nimi powoli szedłem. Doszedłem do miejsca gdzie zawsze przesiadywałem dnie. Było tu pełno różnych gatunków pokemonów, lecz moją uwagę przykuł jeden, wyglądał na smutnego. Podszedłem do niego - Cześć słodziaku, czemu jesteś smutny. Pokemon zaczął coś mówić po swojemu, a ja nic nie zrozumiałem, lecz udawałem, że ogarniam co on do mnie mówi. - Hmm... ciężka sprawa. Po tych słowach poczek popatrzył na mnie swoimi słodkimi oczkami. - No dobrze, spróbuję ci pomoc.- pokemon wziął mnie na słodkie oczka.- A tak właściwi to jak ty masz na imię? - Axew. - Miło mi Axew. Wziąłem go na ręce i zacząłem iść przed siebie. Po paru krokach spotkałem Tepiga i Eevee, które walczyły z jakimiś dzikimi pokemonami. Wyciągnąłem pokedex by sprawdzić kim są rywale moich poków. To były dwa Ariadosy. - Tepig, Eevee nic wam nie jest? - podbiegłem i zapytałem poki. Oba pokemony popatrzyły na mnie i czekały na komendy. Na szczęście nie były ranne ale ich przeciwnicy również. - Tepig zaatakuj żarem, a ty Eevee gryzienie!- wydałem komendy Oba ataki były celne, robaki otrząsnęły się i użyły gryzienia. - Tepig, Eevee unik i powtórzcie ruchy! Pokemony ani drgnęły, nie robiły uników. - Tepig użyj miotacza płomieni, a ty Eevee stalowy ogon! Ariadosy wciąż się nie ruszały. - Tepig akcja i żar! Eevee kopanie i stalowy ogon! Tepig i Eevee wykonali polecenie, teraz pokemony robaki odeszły. - W końcu! - westchnąłem - Dziękuje wam, powrót. Axew był ciągle skupiony, co mnie trochę zdziwiło - Hej, mały ruszamy dalej? - Axew zerwał się i patrzył na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. - Co jest Axew? Poczek zaczął mi coś tłumaczyć, jedyne co zrozumiałem to, to że chce do mnie dołączyć. Nie trudno zgadnąć gdy pokemon wyciąga ci pokeball'a. - Och tak się cieszę Axew, proszę tu jest dla ciebie pokeball. - wsadziłem rękę do torby i wyjąłem balla, dałem go przed główkę smoka i patrzyłem jak w niego uderza. 3...2...1... Złapany! - Jest złapałem Axew! - wrzasnąłem na cały las. - No nic czas ruszać odznaka sama się nie zdobędzie! Schowałem balle do torby i ruszyłem w dalszą drogę w stronę sali Striaton. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...